


To a Man's Heart

by misura



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're dancing the woman's part," Alcibiades said, nearly missing a step.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To a Man's Heart

"You're dancing the woman's part," Alcibiades said, nearly missing a step.

Caius smiled with more fondness than amusement - it would have been obvious to anyone that when two men danced, they could hardly _both_ take 'the man's part' and given that it hardly seemed likely Alcibiades was at all experienced in dancing, let alone dancing an unfamiliar part, well.

"I know, my dear," he said. He had, over the course of the evening, spotted several ladies looking at the general with a certain amount of ... speculation. Happily, a few discrete words in the right ears had ensured Alcibiades would not find himself trapped in their company.

"Oh." Alcibiades still looked puzzled. He was not, Caius decided happily, a poor dancer. A bit hesitant at first - shy, even, making it all the more imperative that he be kept from dancing with anyone not already familiar to him. It would only make him feel awkward.

Caius would have liked to mingle a bit more, truly - one did have social obligations, after all, but it would hardly do to leave the general all by himself. "Have you sampled the buffet yet? I do believe the cooks have made a quite valiant attempt to recreate some of the Ke-Han delicacies we both enjoyed so much during our visit there."

Alcibiades looked less than enthusiastic. Caius managed not to sigh.

"I believe they've also imported some of that clear wine you were so fond of," he added, cheered to see Alcibiades's face brighten somewhat - clearly the whole ordeal of the hang-over the morning after had already been forgotten. "There might even be dumplings."

Alcibiades came dangerously close to stepping on his toes.

Caius tightened his grip, kept his polite smile firmly in place and started making a list of people to talk to should there not be any dumplings to be found at the buffet.


End file.
